A Family Vacation
by swister
Summary: Emma, Henry, Neal, Mary Margret, David, Gold, and Belle are taking a family vacation... Read on to see what happens(Set sometime after everyone can leave Storybrooke.) Due to recent events of the show, this is kind of AU.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is set after the part of the curse where people lose their memories when they leave Storybrooke is broken. Nealfire left Tamara (thank goodness!), Mary Margret fixed her 'heart issues', Belle has her memories back, and Greg and Tamara are no longer threats. Also, I know the prologue isn't that great, but it gets better... I promise!**

* * *

"Hey Mom," said Henry as he walked up to the booth in Granny's.

Emma had been sitting alone for a while, so it brought a smile to her face to see her son. She sat with a half empty hot chocolate, and the newspaper.

"Hey kid," she replied.

Shortly behind Henry was his father, Neal. The two guys sat down across from Emma and waited for the other to start the conversation.

"What's up?" asked Emma suspiciously. She usually became suspicious when her precocious son was silent.

When no one answered, she pulled a couple bills out of her pocket, stood up, and slipped her jacket on.

"Wait," Neal said. This caused Emma to sit down, though she did not take off her jacket. "Henry and I were talking, and we thought that maybe now that everything's calmed down, we..."

"We should go on a family trip!" Henry said excitedly.

Though Emma had many questions, she started with this, "We? Who's we?"

"We, you know... Me, you, Henry, your parents," Neal trailed off.

"Who were those last few?" Emma asked.

Neal hesitated, but eventually managed to say, "My father and Belle." Emma was about to protest when Neal continued, "We could take a month off, everyone picks a place, and we stay in each for four days. My Dad's gonna pay for it all. It'll be great!"

Emma looked from Henry to Neal, and then back to Henry. She did not want to disappoint her son, but she also did not want to go on a vacation with Rumplestiltskin. Realizing how important this was to her son, she quickly tried to think of a way to let him down gently.

"Alright kid, we can do this." Henry's face lit up with excitement. "Only if it's okay with Regina."

Henry's grin dampened a little, but he still remained hopeful. Shortly after lunch, he ran off to ask Regina's permission.

To Emma's surprise, Regina said yes.

* * *

**I don't know if I'll get anymore of this up very soon (I will not have internet), but I'll try. I hope you enjoy.****  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**To anyone who was curious why Regina wasn't invited: Why isn't she ever invited to dinner (except that one time... but that didn't go well)? Why did Henry run off to hug Emma and leave Regina behind? **

**I did write this chapter to give the Regina fans (Evil Regals?) something to go on... But don't hate me for not inviting her (or for not giving a straight answer about why)! **

* * *

Henry had been staying at Regina's for the past month, as it was the only way she would allow him to go on a trip with the rest of his family. Emma showed up at Regina's doorstep, and knocked on the door.

Though she was expecting Regina to open the door, it was Henry instead.

"Hey Mom, I'm almost ready," he said.

Henry was as quick to open the door, as he was to run off to his room for his things. He sprinted up the stairs, leaving Emma alone on the porch. She stepped inside and waited until she heard the clicking of heels.

"Good morning, Miss Swan," said Regina.

"Regina," Emma greeted curtly.

"I trust you'll take good care of him."

Before Emma could respond, Henry came along dragging the wheels of his suitcase down the stairs.

"Kid, be careful," Emma yelled up at him.

"Sorry," Henry said sheepishly. "I'm just really excited."

"Speaking of, we have to get going or we'll miss the flight. Thanks for looking after him Regina," Emma said taking Henry's suitcase and heading out the door.

"Bye, Mom," Henry said as he hugged Regina.

He then ran along to catch up with his birth mother. Emma hoisted the suitcase into the trunk of her mother's vehicle, and then the two climbed in.

Regina watched from her porch as the car drove away with her son.


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm back!**

* * *

"Guys, we're taking off!" Henry squealed excitedly.

"Kid, you need to lay off the sugar," Emma said from the seat beside him.

Though it was only nine o'clock in the morning, she really couldn't blame him for being excited. In her opinion, it was much better than if he was dealing with what Neal was.

"For someone who used to fly around Never Never Land, you sure are scared of flying," Emma whispered to Neal.

"I am not scared of flying, I'm scared of the plane," Neal said. "Fairy dust is a lot more reliable than this metal contraption.

"Planes aren't that bad," Emma said defending the contraption.

"Maybe not to you, but for someone who grew up without all of this," Neal said gesturing to the plane, "planes are terrifying."

Neal clutched the handles of is seat, and held on for dear life. His eyes were shut tight in his attempt to sleep through the plane ride.

He sat between Emma and Henry; Henry of course, had the window seat. In the row next to them sat Mary Margret, David, and someone who was probably completely oblivious to the fact that he was sitting next to Snow White and Prince Charming. Mr. Gold decided that since he was funding the trip, he and Belle would sit in first class.

Mary Margret pulled a book out of her bag, and David plugged his earbuds in. Though she tried to focus on her book, Mary Margret ended up watching as her daughter sat staring off into space.

"You know, if you're that bored, I do have an extra book," Mary Margret offered.

Emma pulled out her notebook and a pen and quickly scrawled a note for Mary Margret.

_I'm people watching_.

A grin quickly spread across Mary Margret's face, as she wrote back, _Have fun._

She handed Emma back her notebook, and turned back to her novel.

Emma was tempted to pass her back another note when she noticed that her father had started paying attention to the two of them. Though it had been a while since the curse broke, Emma still found it awkward that her father was the same age as she was. So, instead of continuing passing notes to her mother, she decided to figure out the life story of the man doing a crossword three rows in front of her.

* * *

**Hopefully you guys (and girls) liked this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm trying to make the chapters longer... Oh, and if the autocorrect thing sounds unrealistic, I'm sorry, but I've never owned a cell phone. (I think they're awful creations, and should be destroyed so we can go back to the days of bird mail.)**

* * *

"Where's Gold?" asked Emma for the fifth time in the past ten minutes. "He was supposed to meet us at the baggage carousel at two o'clock, and it's quarter to three."

"Maybe he got lost," Mary Margret suggested.

"Or arrested," offered David. When Mary Margret gave him a questioning look, he said, "What? You know how Gold gets."

"Maybe we should call him," Henry offered.

Before Emma could pull out her phone, Belle approached the group from behind.

"There you guys are," said Belle.

"There _we_ are?" Emma asked incredulously. "We've been waiting for you guys for forty-five minutes!"

"Why were you waiting in here? Rum- Err... Gold said you were supposed to wait outside the baggage area," Belle said.

Emma stood momentarily dumbfounded. "Outside?" Emma said pulling out her phone. She scrolled through her texts until she stumbled upon the one from Mr. Gold. She read it over, and then stormed out to where Gold was waiting with the cars.

"Give me your phone!" Emma demanded.

"Hello to you too," responded Gold. He decided it was not worth his effort to annoy her, so he pulled his phone out and handed it over to the blonde.

Emma fiddled with the phone, and said, "There. Now your goddamned autocorrect is off. Maybe now your texts won't tell me things like, _'We'll be put aide the baggage place at two_.' Oh, by the way, it's a baggage carousel!"

Emma handed the man back his phone, and ripped a set of keys from his hand. She stormed off to the other car, climbed into the drivers seat and waited for the others to pile in. When they had, Emma sped off to the hotel.

As if Gold's texting issues were not enough she was back in Arizona, where she had been left pregnant and alone. Though she tried to convince him to pick a different place, her son had been clear that he wanted to see where he was born. Henry had decided on the state because it was where he was born, and he then picked Scottsdale because he liked the name.

* * *

The group decided on renting cars earlier on in the planning stage to give them freedom to roam around. David had wanted maps for directions, but Emma was insistent on being 'normal' and using a GPS.

"What the hell?" Emma asked the GPS. "We have driven past this place five freaking times in the past half hour!"

"Calm down, we can always stop and ask for directions," Mary Margret said.

David, Henry, and Neal watched from the backseat, and were thankful that it was Mary Margret sitting beside Emma. It seemed that lately, only Emma's mother could calm her down. But, Emma was determined to not have any help.

"I can do this, I just need a functioning GPS," Emma said harshly.

"Emma, pull over, let me drive for a bit," David said from the back seat.

Though Mary Margret thought it was a wasted attempt, Emma did pull over. She drove the car into the nearby parking lot. Of course, it was not to let David drive.

"Look, GPS Woman is crazy, and wants us to get lost in the desert and be eaten by coyotes. The only reason I am saying this is because I don't want to end up in an episode of Dateline... So, someone go get us a map!" Emma said in defeat.

Neal, being the closest unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. After he had left, Henry undid his seatbelt, and used the empty space to stretch. David, got out of the car, squinted, and made his way over to Gold and Belle who had followed them into the parking lot. While waiting for everyone else, Emma played around with the radio. Eventually, she landed on a station playing some old Ingrid Michealson song she hadn't heard since before Storybrooke.

Emma's hands stopped turning the dial, which got the attention of her son, and her mother. She leaned back into the seat to take in the music. It seemed to calm her in a way that Henry had never seen anything do. But instead of calling her out on it, the pair watched as Emma's tension disappeared into the music.

The moment was however ruined by David and Neal piling back into the car with directions, and gum.

Emma snapped out of the music, whipped her head around and said, "Did you just get gum, or do you have a map?"

Neal and David looked at Emma and Mary Margret knowingly, and then the two women traded places with the two men.

"To the hotel!" David said excitedly as Neal drove off.

* * *

**The song that I imagined on the radio was Ingrid Michealson's "Are We There Yet." And, i****f you're curious, I think that the song is a perfect Swanfire (Swantheif?) song, and I had to kind of slip it in.**

**And also, GPSs are super annoying! And they don't understand how to pronounce street names.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I promise, there will be some Rumbelle soon... I just need to work it in.**

* * *

"Woah, this place is huge!" Emma said dragging her suitcase into the hotel.

The group had managed to find their way to the hotel. Neal and Gold had been sent off to park, and everyone else was left to check in. Not that Henry wanted to do any checking in.

"Can we go check out the pool?" Henry asked excitedly.

"We just got here," Emma told her son.

"Please," Henry pleaded.

Emma looked to her mother for help, and Mary Margret was forced to quickly think of a response.

"How about, we check in and then you can get your swim trunks on and go swimming," Mary Margret said.

Emma glared at her mother, as even in the hot desert heat, she did not feel like swimming. In fact, Emma genuinely wanted to collapse on the bed and watch some TV.

"How about I take you," Mary Margret suggested. "Your Mom looks like she could use a break."

Emma looked relieved, while Henry still gleamed with excitement.

"We should probably check in now," Belle said.

"I'll go do it," Emma said as she walked towards the check-in counter. She quickly turned around to ask, "Whose name is it under?"

"Probably Gold's," her mother informed her.

Emma mulled things over, and then said, "So you expect me to tell that guy over there that I'm Mr. Gold."

"Good point," Mary Margret said. "What should we do then?"

Before the girls had time to come up with a plan, Neal and Gold arrived.

"Did you guys check in?" Neal asked.

"Well, for starters, only one of us is a guy," Mary Margret said. "And that one of us is a kid who probably would not be allowed by the hotel to check in."

"And second, we did not check in. We thought it would be suspicious if we tried to check in to a suite rented to _Mr. Gold_," Emma countered.

"Well then, I guess I should go check in," Gold stated as he walked off to check in.

Though Belle would've normally followed him, she was transfixed with the sign pointing towards a library.

"What's she looking at?" Emma whispered to her mother.

"That sign," Mary Margret said, though it was more of a question than a statement.

"What sign?" Emma asked.

"That one over there that tells you where everything is. Like the pool, the elevators, the gift shop,' Mary Margret paused, realizing what Belle was staring at. "And the library."

"Oh, that's what she's looking at," Emma whispered.

"If you want to go check out the library, we can tell Gold where you are," Mary Margret offered Belle.

"Hm? Oh, um... Sure, if you wouldn't mind," Belle said.

When Emma and Mary Margret nodded, Belle ran off in the direction the sign was pointing.

"Where's she going?" asked Neal, who up until Belle ran off had been talking to Henry.

"She went to go find the library," Emma said.

"There's a library here?" Henry asked.

"Well, the sign says there's one," Emma said. When she noticed Belle returning sulkily, she said, "Though based on Belle's expression, it's not a very good one."

"The library is not really what you would expect of a library," she said.

"Are all the books being borrowed?" Mary Margret asked.

"They might as well be, but no. Sadly, this library has no books," Belle explained.

"A library with no books?" Henry asked, seeming genuinely curious. "Don't libraries have to have books?"

"This one doesn't," Belle said.

Without saying any more on the subject, she plopped herself down on one of the near by chairs, cracked open her book, and proceeded to get lost in whatever world she was reading about.

* * *

**This is based on a real hotel, but I couldn't quite remember where the library was in proportion to everything else. None the less, it wasn't really that much of a library... Actually, it wasn't a library at all.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N i: In this chapter, I say that Belle is Gold's fiancee... This is merely speculation.**

**A/N ii: Spell check does not think Taliesin is a word... I don't like spell check.**

**A/N iii: I tried to write some Rumbelle in this chapter, but every time I try to write Rumbelle it turns out really OOC. That's why there's not dialogue in the 'Rumbelle' part. Sorry RainMirror... And anyone who thinks my attempt at Rumbelle is pathetic (including myself).**

* * *

"So who's this Frank Lloyd Wright guy anyway?" Henry asked as he and his family drove down the highway.

They were looking at things to do in Arizona, and near the top of the list was a visit to Taliesin West. Though at first, only Mary Margret and Belle knew what Taliesin West was, after mentioning Frank Lloyd Wright, Gold, David, and Neal were eager to visit the historic place.

"He's a famous architect," David informed his grandson.

"He was mentioned in that Killer's song," Emma said. "You know the one I'm talking about. Right Mary Margret?"

Mary Margret thought for a bit, and then responded, "Prize Fighter?"

"Yeah, that's the one," Emma said.

"Why are you so obsessed with The Killers?" Neal asked.

Emma looked him over as if he had just asked his question in Greek. She then said, "I like their music. But why they would want to mention Frank Lloyd Wright, I have no idea."

Mary Margret and Neal looked at her skeptically.

"What? I just don't get why the guy is so famous. I mean he built a house in the desert, and he built a house over a waterfall. So what? I fought and killed a dragon, and then I was shipped off to another world where I dealt with ogres and the living dead" Emma said.

She was still not convinced that it was worth their time to go see a 'dead man's dried up desert school that teaches you how to build things,' as she put it.

"For starters, you didn't really deal with ogres. I did," Mary Margret said.

"And second, have you seen his houses?" Neal asked. "They fit seamlessly into nature, and have open rooms that make you feel like you have all the space in the world."

"Why do you get to question my love of The Killers, but I can't call out Frank Lloyd Wright without starting a war?" Emma asked.

Neal rolled his eyes, and turned back to face the front of the car.

"Oh, so now you're ignoring me. That's great," Emma said sarcastically.

* * *

"Is there shade anywhere in this state?" Mary Margret asked, stepping out of the vehicle.

"If we find where we buy the tickets, we'll find some shade," David suggested.

"Follow the sign for tickets, tours, and... _a bookstore_!" Belle squealed as she ran off.

"I really hope this place actually has books," Gold said, picking up the pace to catch up with his fiancee.

"What's with her and her books?" Emma asked. "This may be one of the only things Disney has ever gotten right."

* * *

Gold walked into the bookstore to find Belle engulfed in a book about building Taliesin. She was so transfixed by her book that she didn't notice when Gold pulled a book out of the stack to purchase it. He left her to read while he walked up to the counter. He paid for the book, and made his way back to where Belle was standing, and tapped her on the back. She was quickly snapped out of her trance. Upon turning around, she saw Rumplestiltskin holding up a book and smiling. She quickly put down the copy she was holding, and wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

Near the end of their tour of Taliesin, the tour group was taken to the statue garden to look around. When she heard Emma snickering, Mary Margret spun around to see what her daughter thought was so funny.

"What are you looking at?" Mary Margret asked, hoping that her daughter was not giggling at a statue of a naked man.

Emma moved out of the way to show her mother the statue. Upon looking at it, a grin spread across Mary Margret's face.

"This statue got more stuff wrong than Disney!" Emma exclaimed.

Mary Margret pulled out a camera and said, "I am taking a picture to show Pinocchio what the world thinks he looks like."

"The only thing that would make this funnier is if we were showing it to him back when he was August," Emma remarked.

Though they both smiled a bit at the comment, the Emma did miss having an 'older brother' looking out for her.

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter was choppy! (*hides under desk*) Don't hate me! **

**Also, if any of you have any places/things to do in and around Scottsdale that you think I should include, let me know in comments. Keep in mind, they're only there for four days, and... Well, I don't want to spoil things for you, but I do have at least one more day's worth of activities planned for them.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the views and reviews and follows and favourites and such!**

* * *

"Finally, some water out here," said Emma motioning down to the valley.

"Where?" asked Mary Margret from the other side of the vehicle.

The drive through the desert had been ridiculously long, so the two women decided to look for water as a way to kill time. The men thought their game was a little ridiculous, but is was proving to be quite the challenge.

"Down there. There's some sort of river thing," Emma said.

"There is no- Oh, now I see it," Mary Margret.

"We are headed to the Grand Canyon, where there are two rivers. We were bound to see some water eventually," Neal said from the passenger's seat.

"Tell that to the miles of desert we just drove through," Emma remarked.

"It can't be that dry. There's cacti and shrubs," David said.

"Cacti have adapted to live in dry climates. They can store water for a long time," Mary Margret said in her school teacher voice.

Before David could defend his case, Henry asked, "Are we there yet?"

Emma stifled her laugh, and said, "We're gonna stop for lunch soon, we just need to find some sign of civilization."

"Good, because it's kind of crowded siting in the middle," Henry said.

* * *

"There's a Subway up ahead," Emma said to David.

She turned her head from the window to discover that her son had fallen asleep.

"You should wake him up if we're stopping," Mary Margret said.

Emma hesitated, and then gently tapped her son. Henry's eyes fluttered awake, and he mumbled.

"Hey sleepy head," Neal said. "We're stopping for lunch soon."

Henry perked up at the thought of food, "Where are we going?"

"There's a truck stop up ahead with a Subway and a McDonald's," said David.

"Plus they probably sell gummy worms," Neal said. This earned him an annoyed look from Emma. "I promise I will pay for them."

"What?" David and Mary Margret exclaimed in confusion.

"Neal and I used to steal gummy worms back when we were thieves. It started as a joke, and then it became a tradition, and now Neal's just trying to annoy me," Emma explained.

Neal feigned shock at the accusation, and said, "Me? Annoy you? Emma, I'm shocked!"

Emma rolled her eyes, and turned back to the window.

"Can we get gummy worms?" asked Henry.

* * *

After stopping for lunch (and buying some gummy worms), it was time to switch drivers. Mary Margret climbed in the drivers seat, and handed Emma a map that the group had bought. Emma found herself no longer trusting the GPS, and made the group leave it at the hotel and use maps instead.

"Which way do I go?" Emma asked.

"We're turning onto a highway. We can go the direction we came from, or we can go the right way," Neal said from the back, still marginally annoyed with her sense of direction... Or rather, lack there of.

"Turn right," Mary Margret suggested.

"Thank you," Emma said. "At least someone doesn't want us getting lost in the middle of the desert."

"Well, if we do get lost, we have gummy worms," Henry chimed in.

"Kid, how long can the five of us last on a bag of gummy worms?" Emma asked.

"Not to mention the fact that he and Neal are eating them all," Mary Margret said.

* * *

Neal, Emma, Henry, Mary Margret, David, Gold, and Belle were weighed, and then piled into a helicopter for a ride over the Grand Canyon. They suffered through painfully complicated introductions to the pilot, including Emma and Neal having to clarify that they were not a couple. Eventually, they were up in the air.

"So, the condensed version of how the Grand Canyon was formed was... Actually, there's an acronym: It's DU-" the pilot started before being interrupted by Mary Margret.

"DUDE: Deposition, Uplift, Down Cutting, and Erosion." The pilot flew in stunned silence, and Mary Margret explained, "I was a school teacher for a while."

Emma sat in the back, and moved her mic away from her face so she could laugh without being heard.

"That's correct, deposition, uplift, down cutting, and erosion," the pilot said recovering from Mary Margret's interruption. "That's how the Grand Canyon was formed."

The pilot stopped talking again, allowing for his music to play through the headsets.

_You lost faith in the human spirit/You walk around like a ghost/Your star-spangled heart/Took a train for the coast_

"How far are we from Las Vegas?" Emma asked.

"Why are you asking that?" Mary Margret said.

"The Killers are playing, and they're from Vegas. It just seemed like a logical question to ask," Emma defended.

"Over two hundred and fifty miles away, or about four hundred fifty kilometres," the pilot said.

"We are not driving there!" Mary Margret said reminiscing about the long drive they took just to get to the canyon.

* * *

**I'm pretty sure my facts are accurate... If they're not, feel free to let me know.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I was going to publish this on Monday, but I managed to find some time during my birthday celebrations to edit this. So, here you go.**

* * *

"What's so great about New York pizza?" asked David.

The family was tired and hungry after returning from the Grand Canyon, and were looking for a place to eat. After Emma declared that indian food was too spicy, and that Chinese food brought back bad childhood memories, the group saw a New York style pizzeria up ahead.

"It's cheesy and delicious," said Henry.

"And, it doesn't lie," Neal said, earning himself a jab in the stomach from Emma. "Ow! What was that for?"

Emma walked ahead to catch up with her mother, and ignoring Neal's question.

"It was just a joke," Neal yelled towards Emma.

Emma hoped Mary Margret hadn't heard the comment, but alas she did.

"What was just a joke?" Mary Margret asked.

"He was just talking about New York pizza, and brought up something Henry said back when he was mad at me for lying to him about Neal," Emma explained.

"Oh," Mary Margret said.

"So everyone's okay with pizza?" David asked.

"Who doesn't like pizza?" Henry asked, answering David's question with his own.

* * *

"Are you guys ready to order?" the waiter asked, approaching the table of seven.

"Umm..." Mary Margret paused to look over the table. "Can we get a few more minutes?" she asked for the fifth time that evening.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be back in a bit," the waiter said.

Once he was gone, the group went back to arguing over pizza toppings.

"Are we sure we can pull off splitting two pizzas?" Emma asked.

"We just need to decide what we're getting," Mary Margret said.

"Everyone pick a topping," David instructed.

And so, they did. By the end of their topping picking, they had come up with a list of sausage, onion, ham, pepperoni, tomatoes, mushrooms, and green peppers.

"Okay, so we now have four half-pizzas we can spread these out on. Does anyone specifically not want any of these toppings?" David asked, taking on a position of leadership.

Henry opted out of the mushrooms and green peppers. To everyone's surprise, Henry was less picky than his mother who claimed she was a 'meatatarian' and refused to eat any vegetables.

In the end, they ended up ordering one pizza with all of the toppings they'd came up with, and one pizza with just the meats they'd listed. They'd also managed to make the waiter come back an extra two times before they were ready to order.

* * *

The pizza arrived, and Henry quickly reached in and took two slices of pizza. Emma watched in amazement as her son managed to scarf down his slice before she had put her's down on her plate.

"Henry, slow down. You're gonna get sick if you eat your pizza too fast," Emma said.

"Besides, this isn't Storybrooke. Pizza can't just get up and walk away," Neal said.

"In my defence, I was still really bad at magic then," Emma argued.

"You are still bad at magic dearie," Gold countered.

"Let's not forget the time when you almost set the curtains on fire," Neal said playfully.

"I am disowning both of you if you keep mocking my lack of magic skills. And then I am tracking down Hook, and leaving you both alone in a room with him," Emma threatened.

* * *

**I know this was kind of short, but... Well, I'll make it up to you guys some time.**


	9. Chapter 8

**As much as I would get tired of living in the Arizona heat, I'm getting tired of writing in Arizona. This is probably the last chapter before switching destinations.**

**Sorry it took so long to update! I was busy, and had major writer's block.**

* * *

It was by far the hottest day of their trip in Arizona, so the entire family had agreed to go to the pool. Though, for most of the day, the adults stayed in their loungers. Mary Margret was the first adult to dare go swimming.

"Emma, please come in!" she called from the pool.

"I'm asleep," Emma mumbled.

Mary Margret stood puzzled for a second, and then Neal shouted, "She says she's sleeping!"

Mary Margret hopped out of the pool. She reached back into the water, cupped her hands, and attempted to grab some water. She managed to keep a decent amount of it in her hands, as she made her way over to where her family was resting.

"Emma, I think you should go in the pool," David whispered.

"Why?" Emma said annoyed.

David looked at Mary Margret, and then back at Emma. He said, "Because you are about to get water dumped on your face."

At this comment, Emma snapped out of her trance and threw off her hat. Mary Margret motioned for her to come, and Emma managed to drag herself over to the edge of the pool. Though Mary Margret hopped in right away, Emma hesitated.

"Are you gonna just stand there?" Mary Margret asked.

Emma had no time to answer, because her son was quick to notice that she was almost in the pool.

"Mom? Are you coming in?" Henry asked.

Knowing she could not say no to her son, she sat down and slid herself into the pool.

"This is really cold!" Emma said, panicked.

* * *

Henry soon grew hungry as he had been swimming for the past couple of hours. Emma and Mary Margret made their way to the lazy river. After much debate, they had decided to share a tube.

"If you get out and flip me, I'm gonna be really pissed," Emma said.

"These things are engineered not to flip," Mary Margret protested.

Emma shot her mother an annoyed look, and said, "Fine, but when you tip me, I will say I told you so... And then I'll be really pissed."

"Why is it a when? I'm not gonna flip you."

"I think we have bigger problems than that at the moment," Emma said gesturing to the building traffic jam ahead of them. "There is no way we are getting through this."

"We can wait for this to clear up," her mother suggested.

Emma faked shock, and asked, "You think I have the patience to wait-"

"Hey," David said approaching from behind. "Mind if I join you?"

"That depends: Did you leave Henry alone with Gold?" Emma asked.

"No, Neal and Belle are there with him. Besides, I think he's pretty preoccupied with his fries," David said.

* * *

"It's time for the three o'clock martini bean-bag toss! Meet outside the pool gate, throw a bean-bag, and you could win a free martini!" the over-excited announcer said.

"Anyone else want a free martini?" Emma asked.

"I'll come," David said.

"You want a martini?" Mary Margret asked.

"No, Emma can have mine. I want to beat my," he looked around and finished more quietly, "daughter at bean-bag throwing."

"You think you can beat me?" Emma asked incredulously. "I killed a dragon."

"I think you need a new one-up," Neal pointed out.

"Dad's right, that's your only defence," Henry said.

"All right, it's on!" Emma said to her father and stormed off towards the pool entrance. David followed quickly behind her.

"My money's on Emma," Mary Margret said as soon as the two were out of earshot.

"I dunno. I think Gramps is gonna get this one," Henry said.

"Personally, I don't think either of them will make it," Gold said smugly.

* * *

**I actually heard someone say, "If you get out and flip me, I'm gonna be really pissed," once when I was at a pool. Thanks to that person for that.**

**Also, happy almost birthday Jennifer Morrison (Apr. 12th)! **


	10. Chapter 9

**Everyone's out of Arizona. And as for the next location... I couldn't resist! **

**Also, this chapter is kind of a filler just to introduce the location.**

* * *

Henry bounced up and down giddily throughout the cab ride to the hotel. He spent most of the ride leaning over his mother to see out the window.

"Look! There it is!" Henry exclaimed.

Everyone looked out the window, and spotted a castle. They knew that it could only mean one thing: They were approaching Disney World.

"That castle would not have stood a chance under siege," David said from the front seat.

Though everyone else laughed, Emma glared at him and said, "I'll be sure to tell park security."

* * *

The group checked in, and unpacked. They met in the entrance of their sweet to discuss their itinerary.

"Okay, so what do we have planned for today?" David asked.

Emma looked down at her list. Disney was her choice in destination, so she was in charge of figuring out what to do.

"Tonight we're going to Cinderella's Royal Table for dinner," she said.

Mary Margret was slightly annoyed by Disney's portrayal of herself and her friends. "If you say that tomorrow we are going to Snow White's royal table-"

"Relax, Snow White's supposed to come to Cinderella's Royal Table thing," Emma informed her mother, earning a giggle from the rest of her family. "Don't laugh too hard Belle. Tomorrow night we're going to the Be Our Guest Restaurant."

Belle stood frozen, and momentarily confused.

"In the Disney version of your story the cutlery and food did a musical number called Be Our Guest. I can only assume that this is some sort of reference to that," Mr. Gold said.

"I'm starting to get the impression that this trip is Emma's way of mocking us with are Disneyfied selves," Neal pointed out.

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe it's that little Emma grew up in shitty foster homes where she was never taken to Disney?" Emma asked.

This question shut everyone up. Emma noticed tried to bring back the joking mood by saying, "Of course, little did I know that I had Disney running through my veins. Now come on, we only have a couple of hours of park time until dinner with the princesses!"

"To the Magic Kingdom!" Henry said.

"They really need to work on the names of these places," David said.

"Sure, cause Enchanted Forrest is much better than Magic Kingdom," Emma retorted.

* * *

**The Price of Magic (a recap)is tonight! And only one more week till an actual new episode!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I've been trying to update faster, but with blood tests (leg stuff), school (insanity), the musical (I'm in a musical), and my leg (which is super screwed up!), I may not update for another week or so.**

**Oh, and I tried to do some research on Disney times and locations (and Jared Gilmore's height), but I'm sorry if my stuff is off. I haven't been to Disney in years. **

* * *

The group left the hotel, and hoped on a bus to the Magic Kingdom. Emma pulled out a map of the park in an attempt to quickly make sense of the place.

"Okay, so I think we should start with Space Mountain," Emma said. "It's far away enough from Cinderella's castle that we won't have to back track, but we won't be late for dinner."

"So, if we're making our way to the castle, then we can do the... Astro Orbiter next," Mary Margret suggested.

"And then if we do the Buzz Lightyear ride next, we'll probably be in pretty good shape to make it to dinner," Emma said.

"We only have time for three rides?" Henry asked.

"This is Disney, kid. We'll be lucky to get in Space Mountain less than half and hour," Emma replied.

"Half an hour? I can't wait that long!" Henry complained.

"Trust me kid, Space Mountain is worth it," Neal said.

"When did you go to Disney?" Gold asked his son.

"One of my foster homes took me when I was fifteen," Neal said. "It freaked me out a lot, considering I'd spent most of my life before this in magical realms. Though it was hilarious to see the Disneyfied version of Hook."

Emma was jealous of Neal having a decent foster family, but she tried to hide it with an eye roll at his comment about hook.

* * *

"Apparently somewhere in the stars on this ride is supposed to be a mickey face," Emma said.

"You think you can find it?" David questioned.

"You think _you_ can find it?" Emma asked sarcastically._  
_

"I know I can find it," David remarked.

"All right _Prince Charming_," Emma said putting a snarky emphasis on the name, "You're on."

"I know neither of you will find it," Mary Margret said.

"Why?" Emma asked. "Do you think you'll find it first? There's plenty of room in this competition."

"The hidden mickey's on space mountain are not in the stars. Trust me, I researched it," Mary Margret informed the two. "Who told you they were hidden in the stars?"

Emma did not answer. She instead turned to glare at Neal who just shrugged and smirked.

"You are impossible," Emma said exasperatedly.

* * *

After the seven had rode Space Mountain, they walked to the Astro Orbiter. Because the ride was built for pairs, Gold offered to sit out.

"Mary Margret and I can ride together," Emma suggested, assuming her son would want to ride with Neal.

"And Belle and I can ride together," Henry said eagerly. Ever since Belle regained her memories, Henry had taken a liking to her.

David and Neal then realized that if they were going to ride the Astor Orbiter, it was going to be together. The two were still not very comfortable with each other, because David was still holding a grudge against Neal for breaking his daughter's heart.

"So, I guess that leaves you and me," Neal said awkwardly.

"Okay, great! Let's get orbiting!" Henry squealed.

* * *

**Next chapter will probably be the pairs talking during the ride... Stay tuned.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm back! But more importantly: I am currently having an emotional breakdown over what happened in Second Star to the Right. I won't spoil it, but... NEALFIRE! I am actually in tears. They can't just do that! I have to keep hoping that you know what didn't actually you know what him (man this is hard to type without spoilers). But umm... I guess this fic is kind of AU now, especially if Greg and Tamara do what the preview shows them doing.**

**Now, on with the story! Each section (part? bit?) takes place at relatively the same time as the other sections... I hope this is not confusing. Oh, and I have not been on the Astro Orbiter in at least seven years, so I'm sorry if I get some stuff wrong about it.**

* * *

"Please keep your seat belts fastened, and enjoy the ride," the ride operator said.

"Wait, how does this work again?" Neal asked.

David turned his head to give Neal a look of disapproval. "This ride is built for children," David muttered. He cleared his throat before speaking up, and said, "You move the joystick up forward to go up, and towards yourself to go down."

"What's the point of this ride?" Neal asked again.

David decided to pretend that he could not hear Neal over the sounds of the ride and the crowds. Suddenly, David spotted a figure moving through the crowd.

"Is that who I think it is?" he asked.

"Who?" Neal replied in confusion.

"Over there, I think it's Disneyfied Snow," he said.

"You better hope Mary Margret doesn't see her, otherwise we may have a lawsuit from Disney on our hands," Neal said.

"Mary Margret wouldn't hurt anyone without a good reason," David said.

"Oh, that may be true, but if anyone finds out that that's not what Snow White looks like, Disney's going to be pissed."

* * *

"What happens if you try to go up, and I try to go down?" Henry asked.

"I don't know," Belle said. "Should we try?"

"Alright, I'll go up, and you go down," Henry instructed.

The two moved their joysticks, and discovered, much to their dismay, that nothing happened.

"That's a disappointment," Belle said. "I was hoping for something a little more exciting."

"What if we try and go up really fast, and then down again even faster?" Henry asked.

Belle thought this over, and then replied, "Alright, we go up on the count of three. 1... 2..."

"THREE!" Henry exclaimed thrusting the joystick away from himself.

* * *

Emma's face was covered in a ridiculous grin, that she kept hidden from her mother.

"Are you having fun?" Mary Margret asked.

"Well, less fun than Space Mountain... But I'm at Disney World!" Emma squealed.

Though the ride was proving to not be very enjoyable for Mary Margret, she couldn't help but smile at her daughter. Through all their time spent in Storybrooke, Mary Margret had rarely seen Emma so excited.

"One of the kids at a foster home I was in wouldn't shut up about this ride. He used to go on, and on, and on about the time his Dad took him to Disney World," Emma explained. "He said this ride was his favourite. It got to the point where everyone was just really annoyed, so then this one kid punched him in the face."

Mary Margret's eyes widened, and she let out an audible gasp.

"It wasn't that bad," Emma said in an attempt to calm her mother. "Besides, Disney is nothing in comparison to the Enchanted Forrest."

* * *

**My May goal is to try and update more often! Let's see how that goes.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, so I just learned a song (a tough song) on drums in like three hours. I'm writing this chapter, and then I have to go preform the song... I should probably go practice some more, but I can't be bothered. This chapter is just a filler... It's really short (I warned you, so you can't hate me.)**

* * *

"Okay everyone, we've done enough rides for this afternoon, it's time for dinner!" Emma announced.

"What about Buzz Lightyear?" Henry asked.

"We don't have time for Buzz," Emma said as she began a jog towards the castle. "Let's get going."

"To the castle... And beyond!" Henry shouted.

Sounds of giggling and sighing came from the rest of the group, as Mary Margret tried to figure how she would react when presented with her Disney counterpart.

* * *

**Told you it was short.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Here's an actually chapter sized chapter. I haven't done one of those in a while. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Special thanks to the youtube videos of people going to this dinner. They REALLY helped.**

**P.P.S. The kid's menu at Cinderella's Royal Table is for ages nine and under?! WHAT? I thought kids menus went up to at least age twelve.**

**P.P.P.S. SEASON FINALE! AND ONCE IS RENEWED FOR SEASON THREE! AND _ONCE: WONDERLAND_ IS A GO! YES! YES! YES!**

* * *

"Is anyone other than Henry getting a picture with Cinderella?" Neal asked.

Neal had been the first to bring up getting pictures taken since the groups arrival at the castle. Emma had insisted that they get in line, even though Henry appeared to be a bit embarrassed to be the oldest boy in the room who was going to be photographed with the princess.

"Would it be creepy for me to want to get my picture taken?" Emma asked.

"I'm tempted to just so that I can give Ashley a good laugh," David said chuckling.

"I can actually see the resemblance," Mary Margret said.

"In my mind, I still can't picture anyone as their old selves," Emma said.

"Probably because you only know them as their 'new selves,'" Mary Margret remarked mocking Emma's choice of words.

"So wait... Who's getting their picture taken with me?" Henry asked.

Emma and David shrugged as if to say yes.

"Allright cool! Mom and Gram- I mean Uncle David," Henry said struggling to stop himself from referring to the man who only looked to be about thirty as Gramps.

Emma and her father exchanged looks with each other. Neither one was expecting the other to volunteer, and so it came as a shock to them when Henry mentioned both their names.

Of course, neither of them were as shocked as Cinderella when she discovered that she would be taking a picture with a thirteen year-old, and two adults. Though she tried to hide, even Cinderella was becoming awkward in that situation.

* * *

"This menu is... Wow," Emma remarked at the image on the cover of the menu. "I thought stained glass was a Beauty and the Beast thing."

"I think stained glass is a Disney thing," Mary Margret said.

"Not only that, but, "Emma paused. "A Royal Tasting of Cheese? Can't you just say cheese on a plate?"

"What do you think the soup of the day is?" Henry asked.

"We can ask," Emma said.

"Okay, cause none of the other appetizers look good," Henry said.

"How about any of the _Entrees Royale_?" Neal asked.

"I don't know... What's Guh-no-chi," Henry asked.

"Gnocchi." Belle said. "The 'g' is silent, and the 'cch' is pronounced like a 'k'."

"Really?" Henry asked.

"Yep. King George had to teach me that one. Gnocchi wasn't that popular on the farm," David said.

"Does Disney not realize that people are generally put off by the fact that there are pictures of mice on their menus?" Mary Margret asked, bringing everyone to laughter.

"But Gus and..." Emma's mind came a blank. "What's the other one's name?"

The table was filled with shrugs and looks of confusion.

"If only Ash was here. She would know," Mary Margret said.

* * *

"Introducing, Princess Ariel!" the fancy looking announcer man said.

"Do they really need the introductions? Everyone knows who they are." Mary Margret muttered while the crowd applauded for the princess.

"Princess Jasmine!" The crowd clapped once again.

"Princess Aurora!" Emma and Mary Margret spotted the princess, and could not help but to burst out into laughter as they were reminded of their friend from the Enchanted Forrest.

"Do you remember when Aurora found out that you were my mother?" Emma asked.

Mary Margret nodded and chuckled while reminiscing that night.

"Princess Snow White!"

Everyone at the table turned to watch Mary Margret's face flash a combination of embarrassment and anger. Her face turned beet red, but her glare did not leave her Disney counterpart.

"And Princess Cinderella!"

Mary Margret turned away from the princesses, and went back to her dinner. She proceeded to angrily cut her piece of chicken.

* * *

"And how are you tonight?" a syrupy sweet voice came from one end of the table.

Emma had to use all of her energy to stop herself from choking on her drink when she realized it was Snow White.

"We're doing great!" Henry said cheerily.

"And what is your name?" Snow White responded.

"Henry." Henry said.

"My, my, what a polite young boy you are. Are you by any chance a prince?" Snow White asked.

Emma tried to hide back a smile, because Henry in fact was a prince. Though, Emma figure it would probably not go over to well if they tried to explain his royal heritage. Especially, the part where he was Snow White's grandson.

"How did you guess," Emma mumbled sarcastically under her breath hoping that the fake princess wouldn't hear.

"Um... I guess I might be," Henry shrugged.

"Oh that's wonderful! Snow White exclaimed.

Mary Margret had to resist her urge to hide under the table.

* * *

**I cut this chapter in half... So wait patiently for part two.**


	15. Chapter 14

**The season finale was just epic! I'm so glad I wrote this before I watched it, because I am just so emotional! Tears and anger and hatred (more than usual for Tamara) and happiness and then complete emotional turmoil. (Can I be put under a sleeping curse until Once starts up again?) **

**Thanks for the reviews and favourites and stuff... I appreciate it so much! You guys are the dream catchers (If you have not seen Fleetwood Mac recently (or possibly ever), that went over your head. Sorry.).**

* * *

Mary Margret cringed every time she heard Cinderella discussing her plans with 'Prince Charming' with the children next to them.

"The whole Prince Charming thing bugging you?" Emma asked.

"Only a little," Mary Margret replied sarcastically. "I feel slightly intruded upon. I came up with the nickname for a different prince, and now Disney's using it for Thomas. It's more than a little weird."

"Yeah. You should probably find your way to the restroom before she comes over," Emma told her mother.

"Why?"

"Safety precautions."

Mary Margret rolled her eyes, and excused herself. She did not manage to make a clean getaway. As she made her way towards the restroom, she bumped into Cinderella.

"Oh my, I am so sorry," Cinderella apologized.

"I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry," Mary Margret responded, looking slightly shell-shocked.

David and Emma watched intently as Mary Margret's overly polite side shone through.

"I thought she was going to murder the girl," David said.

"She is way too polite," Emma replied.

By the time Emma and David had managed to say this, Mary Margret had disappeared. Cinderella now hovered over her spot.

* * *

"We were about to send out a search party," David said as his wife sat back down at the table.

"_He_ was," Gold noted. "There's no me in we."

"You are incredibly annoying," Emma told him. "Now, more importantly, what was up with Cinderella?"

"What do you mean?" Mary Margret asked.

"When you left, you looked like you were ready to kill her. Then you got all..." Emma struggled to find her words.

"Weird?" David offered.

"Yeah, weird," Emma finished.

"Weird how?" Mary Margret asked.

"I don't know, just weird," Emma stated bluntly.

"I don't know what you mean," Mary Margret said.

"Lie."

"What?" Mary Margret asked.

"Lie. You were lying," Emma informed her.

"I was not," Mary Margret began. She paused, and when she realized she wasn't fooling anyone, she continued. "I got caught up in the moment, and I may have thought she was actually Ella."

Everyone was silent, until Henry spoke up. "Ella?"

"It's easier to say than Cinderella, and more flattering than Cinder," David said.

Mary Margret continued for him, "Plus, she didn't want to be called Ashley after the curse broke.

"As much as I enjoy reminiscing, we have dessert coming," Emma said motioning to the approaching waiters.

"Mmm... Cake," Belle said causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

"Why are meals at restaurants always to big?" Henry asked.

"Money?" Emma suggested, though the words were lost through all the cake in her mouth.

"Emma honey, don't eat with you mouth," Mary Margret.

"What am I supposed to eat with then?" Emma countered in slight confusion.

"What?"

"You told her not to eat with her mouth," David whispered.

Mary Margret sighed, and chuckled out of embarrassment towards herself. "I meant don't talk with your mouth open."

"That's a relief. I thought I was going to be fed through a tube for the rest of my life," Emma remarked.

"Ha ha," Mary Margret said sarcastically.

* * *

"That was more fun than I expected," Mary Margret revealed as the family exited the castle.

"Not for me," Gold informed everyone.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad," Belle replied. "You had fun. You're just hiding it to keep up your tough guy rep. I get it."

Neal laughed at his Step-Mother-to-be's comment.

"What's so funny son?" Gold asked.

"I'm just thinking. Maybe we can pull together this rag-tag bunch of misfits into a family after all."

* * *

**Also, in re-reading this, I am getting upset at the end. Rumple and Nealfire and Belle together... (sniff) I miss it.**

**P.S. Thanks to my friend who accidentally told me not to eat with my mouth. Words to live by. (Note: I really want this friend to start watching Once. Any ideas on how?)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Sorry about not updating! I don't really have an excuse for that. I had writer's block and was feeling kind of lazy.**

* * *

"Five minute warning!" Emma yelled at the rest of her family. "Everybody hurry up!"

"I just got up five minutes ago, forgive me if I'm a little groggy," Gold mumbled.

"Remind me why you won't let us sleep in?" Neal asked.

Emma shot him an annoyed look and then explained, "If we don't get to the park early, we will be stuck in a huge line up. Wait. Where's Henry?"

"He's probably just getting dressed. When did you wake him up?" Neal asked.

"I thought you were waking him up," Emma said.

Annoyance and panic spread across Emma's face. "Well, Henry's going to have to get ready super fast and eat on the way," she said running up the stairs.

* * *

After making their way out of the hotel, the Charmings, Gold, Belle, and Neal, made their way to the tower of terror. They eventually found the sevles in a dark room. A voice began speaking, "Ladies and gentlemen, in just a few moments the library doors in front of you will be opening. Please stand back from the doors as they will be opening towards you. Thank you."

The doors opened, and the many riders were greeted by a bell hop. "Please, come in."

"Why does he sound so creepy?" Belle asked.

"Seriously, you're engaged to _him_, and you find _that_ creepy?" Emma said incredulously as she and her family piled into yet another eerily lit room.

The lights flashed off, and a TV turned on. "You unlock this door with a key of imagination. Behind it, is another dimension: A dimension of sound. A dimension of sight. A dimension of life. You're moving into a land of both shadow and substance. Of things and ideas. You just crossed over into the twilight zone." The voice stopped momentarily to give time for scary music. "Hollywood: 1939. Amid the glitz and the glitter of bustling young movie town, at the height of its golden age, the Hollywood Tower Hotel was a star in its own right. A being for the show-business elite. Now, something is about to happen that will change all that."

People board an elevator on the TV, and soon the TV elevator closes and begins to move up. The TV cuts to a shot of the hotel as a flash of lightning crosses the screen. Everyone inside the fictional elevator is hit by the lightning.

"This is very overdramatic," Emma whispered to her mother.

"Tell that to your son. He seems pretty freaked out by it," Mary Margaret responded.

"The time is now," the TV continued, "On an evening much like the one we have just witnessed. Tonight's story of The Twilight Zone is somewhat unique, and it calls for a different kind of introduction. This, as you may recognize, is a maintenance service elevator, still in operation. Waiting for you. We invite you if you dare to step aboard, because in tonight's episode, _you_are the star. And this elevator travels around directly to, The Twilight Zone."

The screen turned to static, and Henry reached for his mother's hand. The light's turned back on, and everyone filed out of the room into a line.

* * *

"When are we going to ride?" Henry asked, partially out of impatience, partially because his fear was making him feel a bit queasy.

"Soon kid," Neal informed his son.

"Soon? Really? You said soon like twenty minutes ago," Emma whispered to Neal.

"Well, I've never been here. How should I know how much longer it's going to be?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Well, it's probably not going to be soon. The sign said it would take like forty-five minutes."

"How long has it been?" Neal asked.

Emma thought for a moment, and then responded, "How the hell should I know? Besides, we wouldn't be in such a long line up if you got Henry up when I told you to."

"How much longer?" Henry asked. Again.

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes," Emma informed her mother as they took their seats on the ride. "If it wasn't safe, then people wouldn't be allowed on it."

"Yeah, I know. But what if it breaks down?" Mary Margaret said anxiously. "Is it normal to be terrified?"

"Well, it's called the tower of terror for a reason," Mr. Gold remarked as he strapped in next to Emma.

"Not helping," Emma said to Mr. Gold. "You didn't have to come on this if you didn't want to."

"Well, I did want to. At the time. It's just that now, I'm sort of terrified," Mary Margaret said. "But how bad can it be?"

The cart began to move, and the lights switched off. Yet another creepy voice played through the ride's speaker system.

"You are the passengers of this most uncommon elevator, and are about to ascend into you very own episode of... The Twilight Zone."

Then, a panel opened up and a hallway was revealed. The cart made it's way through the hallway. Everyone was genuinely scared (even if they hid it) except Gold who seemed bored. Even when the ghosts appeared, Gold still sat yawning.

The lights dimmed into stars. "Okay, I think this would be less terrifying if they stopped with the suspense and got it over with," Mary Margret said.

"I definitely get where you're coming from with that," Emma responded with a hint of fear in her voice.

The stars faded, and the voice returned. "On a stormy night long ago, five through the door of an elevator and into a nightmare. That door is open once again, and this time, it's opening for you."

The cart began to move. It crept through a hallway, and everyone's fears grew. Except for the still bored Mr. Gold.

The cart stopped. The voice began speaking again, but no one heard over the laughter and shrieks of terrified riders.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The cart fell.

The cart rose.

The cart fell a little lower.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Then, everyone was skyrocketed to the top of the tower.

The cart fell a few more times before Emma caught what she thought was the flash of a camera.

The cart came to a halt in front of a swirling screen.

"Oh my gosh, I think it's over," Mary Margaret panted.

"I think you're right," Emma responded as the cart began to move backwards.

"A warm welcome back, those of you who made it. A friendly word of warning, something you won't find in any guidebook: The next time you check into a deserted hotel in the dark side of Hollywood, make sure you know just what kind of vacancy you're filling, or you may find yourself a permanent resident of The Twilight Zone."

* * *

Emma, Mary Margaret, and Mr. Gold were the last passengers off of the ride. They met up with the others in the line for photos.

"Mom, will you ride with me again? Gramps, Dad, and Belle all said that I should ask you," Henry said.

Emma shot a look at the rest of her family before responding to her son. "You know what kid, I do not think I will be going on that ride ever again. You're tall enough to ride on your own aren't you?"

This shut Henry up, because as much as he wanted to ride again, he did not want to ride alone.

"Oh my god!" Mary Margret gasped.

"What?" David and Emma said simultaneously.

"Look at Emma's face!" she said pointing at the screen. The picture of their ride was now being shown to everyone.

"Oh hell," Emma muttered.

"We are must buy this!" Neal exclaimed.

"And Gold's face too, " David chuckled. "You look so apathetic!"

Belle doubled ove laughing at the sight of her fiancee's bored look. "I am definitely never losing this picture."

* * *

**Thanks to youtube for miraculously having videos of people riding the tower of terror. It is much appreciated. And if a line that is spoken by a TV or random creepy voice is off, it's because I couldn't make out quite what it was saying, and I guessed. I haven't been on this ride in years, but I remember being scared out of my mind (and then loving it). I also remember waiting for a really long time.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry about not updating... **

* * *

"Walk this way," Mary Margaret said motioning to her family.

"Bad puns are usually Dad jokes," Emma informed her mother.

"Well, how could I resist. You were all staring up at the giant guitar, and we need to keep moving," Mary Margaret said defensively.

The only reason the group needed to keep moving was because they staring up at the giant guitar that guarded the entrance to the Rock n' Roller Coaster.

"Yes, we probably should get going," Gold stated motioning to the sign showing the wait time.

"Sixty minutes?" David exclaimed.

"It'll take us right to lunch," Emma said calmly. "Not that we have anything specific planned."

"There's that 50s cafe over by the entrance," Neal suggested.

"Sounds great. Kid, you think you can hold out an hour?" Emma asked.

Henry nodded in response an the group made their way into the seemingly endless line-up.

* * *

"Everybody keep it down," Emma said. "Stuff is happening!"

"Hey, hey hey!" A woman on the screen said. "What're you guys still doing here? You're supposed to be at a show. Now!"

"I'd like to introduce our lovely manager," one of the members of Aerosmith said.

"She's usually not like this," continued another.

"She's usually worse," mumbled a third.

"I heard that!" the manager defended. "Where is my limo?" The limo appeared on screen. "Good. Come on guys. Get in the car. Sorry folks, we gotta go."

"Hey, wait a minute! Wait a minute!" a band member piped up. "We can't leave these people here like this!"

"We can't?" the manager asked.

"No. Come on, you know how we feel about our fans!"

"Guys, what do you expect me to do? Take them all with you?" the manager asked growing more anxious and frustrated by the minute.

The band all nodded in agreement. "I have an idea! How about some backstage passes?"

"Okay, okay, okay. I'll make it happen. Now get outta here," the manager finally caved. "Hey Sal, listen I'm gonna need a bigger car. Make it a stretch, no wait, make it a super stretch. Great. Okay folks, the show is all the way across town, but I got you a really fast car. Okay, it's out in the alley!" the manager shouted as she ran after the limo.

"Wow, I wish I could order limos like that. I mean she didn't even hesitate!" Emma said.

* * *

The family continued to make their way through the line-up. It eventually slowed down, and they came to a standstill in front of a 'limo' that was about to leave.

As it wooshed off, Henry said, "Woah, that is fast."

"Yeah kid, that is definitely over the speed limit," Emma replied.

"You'd think your mom was driving that thing," Neal joked.

* * *

The limo pulled up in front of the waiting crowd and the gates opened.

"I can't believe I'm riding in the front!" Henry exclaimed.

"I can't believe I'm letting your mom ride in the front while I ride three rows behind," Neal said.

"I can't believe I was ever convinced to go on this ride," Belle said.

"I just can't believe we've managed to last this far without killing each other," David said.

* * *

"I almost didn't make it in time because traffic was jammed in all directions," the radio host informed the riders. "But don't worry, we've got you covered. Just keep tunin' in to LA's classic rock station."

"3... 2... 1... GO!"

"Holy sh..." Emma screamed. Though most of it was lost in the woosh of the air as it passed by them.

As they passed a sign warning them of the loops ahead, Mary Margaret screamed, "Oh good lord no!"

"What?" David screamed back to her.

"I said-" but, before she could finish, she was thrown against her seat into the looping of the roller coaster.

"Donuts?" Neal asked, though his seat mate (a random stranger) did not quite here him. It was likely that everyone was questioning the fact that they had just passed through a giant donut advertisement.

"Thank god! We're done!" Emma let out a sigh of relief as the limo pulled up towards the end of the ride.

* * *

They all exited the ride into a hallway where yet more Aerosmith was being blasted at them.

"I think that ride almost gave me a heart attack!" Mary Margaret said.

"Well, I'm just glad I haven't eaten any substantial meals recently because, well, they would no longer be with me," Emma quipped.

"Speaking of food," David said.

"Seriously? You're hungry after that?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Give it a minute, and the queasiness will die down," Emma said. "I could really go for a milkshake."


	18. Chapter 17

**Sorry this chapter is short. (But hey, at least I updated sooner.)**

* * *

"Mmm... Chocolate milkshake," Emma moaned.

"Is that really your lunch?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Well, I might steal some of your fries, but yeah, probably my lunch," Emma said.

"I knew I should've ordered onion rings," Mary Margaret replied.

"Like that would've made a difference," Emma said. "And speaking of food..." The food was brought to the table. Before Mary Margaret could even take a bite, Emma stole a a handful of fries from her plate.

"Hey!" Mary Margaret said.

"I warned you," Emma replied.

In response, Mary Margaret grabbed the straw out of her drink, reached over, and stole a drink from her daughter's milkshake.

"Children, behave yourselves," David said mockingly, and before he knew it, a fry was being thrown at his face. David gracefully caught it in his mouth, which lead to oohs and ahhs from his family.

"Now, back to the important stuff. What are we doing next?" David asked.

"Belle and I have actually been planning a surprise," Emma said mischievously.

"Well, if Belle wasn't involved, I would be petrified," Neal said.

"Do you want a fry in your face too?" Emma threatened. "Anyway, we have seven tickets for the 12:30 show of Beauty and the Beast."

Mr. Gold's face turned a slight shade of red, but no one noticed as his bewildered expression was so distracting.


	19. Chapter 18

"How long are we here for?" Gold asked impatiently.

"Relax, it's only a twenty-five minute show," Belle said.

"I'm so excited!" Henry squealed, his mouth still partially full from the beer nuts Emma had been splitting with him.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Emma told him.

"You do it all the time," Henry replied.

Before Emma could come up with something to say back to her son, a bell began to chime. That was followed by smoke billowing out over the stage. Through the smoke ran two young men in ridiculous outfits.

"What the-" Emma began, but was interrupted by Henry and Mary Margaret's shushes.

"Once upon a time, in a far away land, a young prince lived in a shining castle," the mysterious narrating voice began as a prince popped up behind a curtain that the two men had been carrying. "He had everything his heart desired. The prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. One cold winter's night, and old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince refused her gift and sent her away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty is found within. She had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. If he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return, the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time." The prince popped out from behind the curtain revealing himself to no longer be in his princely clothes. Instead, his body was covered in a furry costume complete with a cape and pants that remained miraculously un-shredded. "As the years passed, he felt despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast."

And as that final line was spoken, everyone turned to see Mr. Gold's reaction. Though he was not showing it on his face, Belle could sense the he found it all more amusing than annoying.

Then, as the beast left the stage, the curtain rose and a musical number began. The townspeople sung about Belle (which did not seem to bother the real Belle) and she sang about her books. It was only when Gaston came onstage and announced himself that Belle began having to stifle her laughter at what Disney had done to her former fiancee (including his ridiculous attempts to woo her). When the number finished, Belle's clapping and cheering was heard above most of their section, which was a tricky task with an over-enthusastic kid sitting near her.

Onstage, Gaston proceeded to attempt to convince Belle to marry him. Resorting to stealing her book and telling her that it "wasn't right for a woman to read." He eventually ran off stage with her book leaving Belle to sing about her dreams.

"Well, they may have got some things wrong, but they got my dreams pretty spot on," Belle whispered to Mr. Gold.

"I think they got Gaston right too," Gold whispered back in response.

The narrator returned and sent Belle through a dark forrest and into a castle. Upon entering the castle, Belle was surprised to be greeted by a giant candelabra, clock, tea pot, and chipped tea cup (which brought a smile to her face). The objects soon gained voices, and the voices soon burst into song. Be Our Guest to be precise.

"They are getting my hopes up for dinner tonight," Emma whispered.

Mary Margaret turned to her daughter and replied, "Do you really want to be serenaded while they procrastinate giving you your food?"

"Good point."

And so, the forks, plates, and other objects finished their song. The Beast decided it was time to return, and upon discovering that his servants had broken out into a musical number for a random stranger, was pissed off.

* * *

Everyone's eyes were glued to the stage, and Gaston was about to storm the castle. They all flinched when Gaston shouted "Kill the beast!" (Especially Gold, who had grown shockingly fond of the beastly version of himself.) And as the beast laid dying, and Belle told him that she loved him, Belle and Mary Margaret found themselves tearing up.

Of course, that was nothing in comparison to the smiles on everyone's faces as the old woman returned, and the curse was broken. Everyone was silent as they watched the beast turn back into a human. Except for Emma, who was too busy thinking about how when curses are broken, there are usually no weird men with curtains and old witches doing ballet.

Then some secondary cast members sang the title song whilst waltzing. Followed by an appearance from Belle, and the not-so-beastly Beast. Everyone bowed (including the witch who was still prancing around ridiculously) and though the performance was good, Emma was left wondering what had happened to Cogsworth, Lumiere, Chip, and Mrs. Potts. She had seen the movie, but she was concerned when her favourite singing objects were not around for bows.

Of course, they did show up. And as Emma later figured out, they were probably excluded from the main bows because most of them were lacking in torsos, and could neither bow nor curtsey without taking off the costumes.

* * *

As the group made their way away from the crowd, Henry kept babbling on about how good the show was.

When he asked Belle's opinion, she told him, "Well, life around the castle certainly would've been more interesting if the cutlery was singing and dancing."

* * *

**Okay, so this is gonna be it for a while because I'm leaving the continent and not bringing the interwebs with me. So don't hate me!**

**Also, happy early birthday to Lana Parilla! Her birthday's on the fifteenth. **


	20. Chapter 19

**I'm back! ...And I actually have to go again. So, this is probably the only chapter you'll be getting for a while (I hate when authors do this, but I don't have a choice).**

* * *

"You want to split up?" Emma asked.

And indeed, everyone was wanting to go in different directions. David, Henry, and Neal all found themselves longing to see the Indiana Jones Stunt Show. While Belle and (because Belle wanted to) Mr. Gold wanted to go to The Magic of Disney Animation. And Emma and Mary Margaret wanted to face off on the Toy Story ride.

"Okay, but we have reservations at Be Our Guest at seven. Don't be late!" she said as Henry sprinted off in the direction of the stunt show. "And be careful."

* * *

"Are you ready for some action and adventure?" the woman running the stunt show screamed through her mic. "Well, you have come to the right place, because today we are gonna show you how we create the action on a second unit film set. My name is Emily, and I'm the casting director, and part of my job is the casting of extras. Extras play a very important role in the production of a film. They really help to bring a scene to life. So today we are looking for some very talented extras out there-" she was cut off by the screaming. "THAT must be at least eighteen or older. And since we're filming some action sequences, I'm looking for some screamers!"

The audience roared in response. Including both Neal and David who were both looking forward to the chance to kick some butt.

"You sir in the blue shirt!" the casting director said into the microphone. She was pointing at David. David stood up and made his way to the front while Jackie called upon two more extras.

"Hello miss, what's your name, and where are you from?" Emily asked the woman who was picked last.

"I'm Mariam, and I'm from Boston, Massachusetts." Some members of the crowd shouted loudly signalling that they too were from Boston.

"All right Mariam, you're gonna give us your best princess giggle," she instructed Mariam, who then proceeded to giggle in a way that David assumed Mary Margaret would find more insulting than the fact that her disney self stood over a well singing that someday her prince would come.

"And you sir, what's your name and where are you from?" Jackie asked the man standing beside David.

"I'm Dexter from New York, New York," the man said. The mention of New York got more cheering cheering from the crowd, though not as much as Boston.

"Allright Dexter, can you give us your best goofy laugh?" And he did.

Emily finally moved onto David. "What's your name, and where are you from?"

"I'm David from," David paused monetarily realizing that he could not say he was from Storybrooke. "Augusta, Maine." Which received a cheer from only Neal and Henry.

"Okay David, today you're going to be our villain." Henry and Neal began to laugh at the thought of David being a villain. "Give us your best villain laugh."

And so, David proceeded to imitate a laugh that he had hear from his "father" King George.

"Don't mess with that guy! Give it up for our extras! You guys are hired! Now, go on over there, we'll see you in wardrobe." And so David, Dexter, and Elaenor made their way to wardrobe.

* * *

"Lights... Camera... Action!"

And the Indiana Jones theme came on, and soon Indiana Jones fell from the ceiling. He lit a torch and then wandered around the stage until spears started popping up. After escaping the spears, he fell down a trap door (and survived), almost got hit by some axe bearing statues (and survived), and chased by a boulder (and still, hi survived). Then some directors and other crew members checked on 'Indiana Jones' and introduced themselves to the audience.

"That guy is hard to kill," Neal commented.

"Well, you can't just kill Indiana Jones," Henry responded.

* * *

Emily brought out the extras in their costumes. The stunt director proceeded to brief them on their scene.

"Alright, so we're gonna start out with some quick practice. When I say action, I want you guys to act like a crowd. Ready... Action. Act like a crowd. Act like a crowd. Act like a _better _crowd. CUT! Um.. Let's try something else. Act happy... ACTION! Act sad... ACTION! Act confused... ACTION! They don't even have to act for that one. Nicely done guys."

The stunt director walked over to David. "Sir, are you having fun?"

"Yeah," David responded.

"Well, let's bring that to an end. What's your name, and where are you from?"

"I'm David from Maine," David said.

"Okay David, sometimes on a movie set the director will give an extra a larger role. I want to give you your own scene. We're gonna call it: DAVID'S DEATH SCENE!"

Henry and Neal cheered.

"Wow, some people are looking forward to your death. Okay, so you're gonna come at me, I'm gonna shoot you with a fake gun, and you're gonna die. But, you're not just going to die... I want academy award worthy stuff. So after I shoot you, feel free to flail around for a bit. Now extras, I need you to pretend that David here, is your best friend. You need to react like I just shot your best friend. Now David, when I say action I want you to stalk me, and pretend that you have a sword in your hand. Ready? ACTION!"

David stalked the stunt director, and then was "shot." He staggered around for a bit (as instructed), and ultimately "died" on the cold hard ground of the Indiana Jones Stunt spectacular.

"And that was THE DEATH SCENE OF DAVID! Very good sir, that was just great."

* * *

**The other groups' chapters are next.**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating. I actually had to reread the previous chapters to remember where I was in the story. School's starting back up again, so I'll probably be updating more frequently, and running off less.**

**A/N 2: I am sorry if this chapter is not as good as the others. I struggled to try and keep Rumple and Belle in character... **

**A/N 3: Thanks for all of the great reviews (and also the follows and favourites). They make writing this worthwhile. **

* * *

"Don't look so bored, it's going to be fun," Belle said to Rumple as they sat down.

Mr. Gold flashed a smile, and and then said, "It's hard to get much worse than dinner last night."

"Stop pretending you didn't enjoy it," Belle started, but was cut off by the woman at the front of the room.

"Hello everyone, welcome to the Magic of Disney Animation! My name is Julia and today, I'm gonna be telling you how we create our classic Disney characters. Afterwards, you'll head down to the Animation Station where you can learn more about our animation process, and after that you might get the chance to learn to draw a character in our Animation Academy. Now speaking of favourite characters, why don't you go ahead and shout out yours."

Mr. Gold leaned over, and whispered in Belle's ear, "My favourite is Belle."

"All right, well today we're gonna talk about my favourite character, that little lizard," said Julia.

"Dragon, _dragon_!" said Mushu from the screen. "Not lizard, I don't do that tongue thing."_  
_

Mushu then shot out his tongue causing Belle to erupt in giggles.

"Characters go through a lot of changes before you meet them, like this guy. When the Disney artists started thinking about Mulan, Mushu wasn't Mushu. In fact he wasn't even a dragon. He was-"

"Hold it! Hold it! What do you mean I wasn't a dragon?" Mushu asked.

"I met Mulan once, but I don't recall there being a dragon. We did fight a yaoguai... But it turned out he was just cursed. His name wasn't Mushu though, it was Phillip," Belle whispered.

"Well, Mushu, when the team first thought of a sidekick for Mulan, you were nothing like you are now," Julia informed Mushu.

She was about to continue, but Mushu cut her off, "Excuse me, who are you? And who are they? And what happened to China?"

"Mushu, I am delighted to inform you that out of all the Disney characters, I've chosen you to show everyone where Disney characters come from."

"I know where I came from, that's easy. See when a mother dragon and a father dragon love each other very much-"

"NO NO NO! That's is not what I meant... Maybe I should've chosen Timon," Julia said.

"Who's Timon?" Belle asked Rumple.

"He's a meerkat," Rumple said.

"Well, Disney is very strange."

* * *

"How many of you have seen the movie Pocahontas?" Julia asked, and then paused for the answer. Almost every hand in the room shot up except for Mr. Gold's and Belle's. "Good, okay. Well, her pals were actually supposed to be a raccoon, a hummingbird, and a turkey."

"Say what?" Mushu interrupted yet again.

Julia brushed off Mushu's comment, and continued, "They decided two's a company, three's a crowd so they dropped... The raccoon."

"A hummingbird and a turkey? I don't even see that working for a sitcom," Mushu said.

"Well, you weren't the only one who thought that. So, they brought back Meeko as Pocahontas's sidekick, and the turkey became my dinner."

"We should watch Pocahontas later," Belle suggested.

"As long as her sidekicks don't talk. I believe Mushu is trying to convince me to rip his tongue out," Rumple responded.

* * *

After the presentation was over, Rumple and Belle made their way over to the Animation Academy. They sat down beside each other to learn how to draw Mickey Mouse.

"Allright, so the first thing we're gonna be putting on the page is a circle. This is an animator's favourite shape. It's a shape you can always play with, and mess around with. Now, I'm making this about the size of an orange or a baseball, but you can go bigger or smaller if you want to. The circle doesn't have to be perfect."

Belle glanced over at her fiancee's circle, and the back at her own. "Mine is so lopsided!"

"Now, once you have a circle on your page, you're gonna want to give yourself some construction lines. One that goes straight up and down through the middle of the circle, and another one that goes straight across. And that's all of the construction lines that we need. Now we just need some of his key features so that he looks like the mouse we know and love."

"And less like the so called circles sitting on our pages," Rumple remarked.

"Start off by placing a small oval right here beneath our construction line. This is gonna be Mickey's nose. You can see how I'm making it a little bit darker, well that's because this is a feature we need to keep," the animator explained. "Mickey's nose is at the end of his snout, so we're gonna show that by adding in a depth line. So draw a curve right above the nose."

"Oh my. This does not look like a nose," Belle said in shock.

"It looks better than mine does," Rumple replied while turning his drawing towards Belle.

"We're gonna give Mickey a big open mouthed smile. So start out by drawing a big curve underneath his nose. Sketch it in, and keep it nice and light. Now, we're gonna give Mickey some dimple marks to make him extra cute. So just draw a letter 'c' at each end of the smile. Then we're going to open up the mouth a little by drawing in some more lines from the corners of the smile. And connect those lines at the bottom with the letter 'u'. Now we need to outline the bottom of Mickey's smile."

Belle glanced back down at her paper, and realized that she actually was doing better than she thought. She also looked over at Rumplestiltskin's paper, and realized that she should stop complaining about her inability to draw.

* * *

"Mickey looks a little spooky right now. We need to give him some pupils. Now for this, you can draw in any shape you like. You can do stars, hearts, even dollar signs. I just recommend you make these the darkest parts of your drawing. Now, I'm just gonna draw the classic ovals. Just like if he was gonna be in a film or something."

Rumple began to attempt just the basic ovals, while Belle drew in little hearts.

"Now, we need to go back in and darken the eyes. And if you want, you can leave a bit of the top white. So now we've got the nose, we've got the smile, we've got the eyes. What are we missing?"

"The ten minutes of my life I spent poorly drawing a talking mouse?" Rumple jokingly guessed.

"That's right, the ears! So, to figure out where the ears are going to go, we're gonna use our original construction lines. So draw an imaginary line diagonally from where the two construction lines meet. Once you are at the outside of the face, leave a little tic mark so you know where to put the ears. Now, you don't want the ears to be too small, or else you'll end up with a chipmunk. So just start lightly drawing them in. Once you've got 'em sketched in place, you can darken the lines," the animator instructed. "Then you can erase the construction lines and sign your name. And there you have it: Mickey Mouse!"

Belle and Rumple pitched in for the round of applause, and then began comparing drawings as they left. Rumple's had ridiculously huge cheeks, lopsided ears, and tiny pupils, while Belle's more closely resembled the actual Mickey.

* * *

**What'd you think? Love it? Hate it? Feel free to leave a review!**


	22. Chapter 21

**I has a lot of fun with this chapter. I hope you like it!**

* * *

"This line is _so_ long!" Emma complained.

And it was true. She and Mary Margaret had been waiting in line for over an hour. They were still only about half way through the line.

"What if we're late for dinner? I was really looking forward to taking Gold's picture with the Beast!"

"Relax Emma, we have over four hours till our reservation," Mary Margaret responded calmly.

"Fine, but if we're late, I'm blaming you," Emma said.

"What? Why? This was your idea!"

"No way, this has Mary Margaret written all over it."

"Remember, I wanted to go on the Tower of Terror again, but no one wanted to come with me. So I agreed to come with you on this ride."

Emma was about to respond, but then realized her mother was right. She sighed, and admitted that she was wrong.

* * *

"Finally! That wait was longer than the Tower of Terror," Emma complained. "I thought we were gonna be late for dinner."

"It wasn't _that_ long," Mary Margaret responded.

Emma looked at her mother in disbelief. "Seriously, we were waiting for like two hours. Everyone else is probably in the Magic Kingdom by now."

"Just put on your glasses."

Emma stuck out her tongue, shot Mary Margaret an annoyed look, and then said teasingly, "Yes, Mother."

"You won't be so snarky when I cream you," Mary Margaret teased.

"Is that trash talk I'm hearing? Well, with that kind of attitude, of course you're going to lose."

* * *

"Okay, here we go!" Emma squealed.

Mary Margaret held out her hand for a high five, "Let's do this."

_"Howdy partner, welcome to the practice game!"_ Woody said from a screen. _"Hit the targets!"_

The targets were big, and Emma and Mary Margaret both shot with pretty decent accuracy. They finished the practice game, and their cart swung over to the first round. Farm animals appeared on screen with targets attached to their backs. Their ammo for the round: eggs.

"DIE PIGGIES!" Emma screamed.

Emma aimed at the pigs and the ducks, who were the biggest and worth the least points, while Mary Margaret aimed for the tiny birds in the top corner.

_"Hurry hurry, this game's almost over!"_ said Mr. Potato Head. _"3... 2... 1... Times up!"_

"No fair, I didn't get to kill all of the pigs," Emma said.

* * *

For the next round, they shot at balloons with darts of their respective colours. On the screen, darts were flying everywhere. Emma and Mary Margaret each hit their fair share of balloons, though they missed quite a bit too.

The round after, Emma and Mary Margaret were tasked with breaking plates.

"Emma, the goal is to hit the plates," Mary Margaret said to her daughter, while still trying to concentrate on hitting some plates herself.

"I am. You're the one who's missing everything," Emma shot back.

"No, you're the yellow rocks, I'm green ones."

"Oh shit. I thought I was you!" Emma said panicking as she attempted to regain all of the points she lost.

But she was not quick enough, and the ride once again moved them to the next round: The ring toss.

After the ring toss, they moved onto an old west shoot out.

"Why is this round so much harder than the others?" Emma exclaimed.

"It's all in the wrist," Mary Margaret said cooly.

"What kind of advice is that? This has nothing to do with my wrist!"

"Well, I can't help you too much or you might win."

"Oh, now it's on!"

* * *

_"It's your last game! Shoot as fast as you can!" _

"I'm trying, but my hand is so exhausted!" Emma yelled at the ride.

"There is no try, there is only do!" Mary Margaret replied.

"Seriously? That's not even the quote!"

_"3... 2... 1... Wowee! Time is up!"_

Emma and Mary Margaret let out sighs of relief, and relaxed.

_"Let's look at the scores!"_

"WHAT? How did you catch up?" Mary Margaret asked sceptically. "I was way ahead!"

"I told you I was going to win! YES! I am so bragging to everyone about this!"

* * *

**Did you have as much fun reading that as I did writing it? I hope so.**


End file.
